Reasons to go on
by BlissAndHurricanes
Summary: Sam, mourante, apparaît à Jack afin qu'il l'aide à effectuer l'ascension en la laissant mourir. Mais c'est sans compter la ténacité de ce dernier. Un petit mélange romantico-psychologique. COMPLETE !
1. Chapitre 1

_Reasons to go on_

_Sam est grièvement blessée et souhaite effectuer l'ascension. Jack n'est pas tout à fait du même avis._

_Tag to Zénith._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Stargate SG-1 ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire m'appartient. Je ne suis pas rémunérée pour écrire._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Les tirs fusaient de tous les cotés. SG1 et SG7 s'étaient faits prendre en embuscade par une horde de jaffas après avoir traversé la porte des étoiles.

Les oreilles de Jack sifflaient alors qu'il sentait les tirs de lances au dessus de lui. Il avait réussi à s'abriter derrière un rocher massif proche de la porte, mais la poussière due au combat l'aveuglait, ses poumons brulaient, sa mâchoire était crispée pendant qu'il tentait de riposter en direction des tirs ennemis.

Où diable étaient ses hommes ? Il avait été le premier à passer la porte et n'avait qu'entre-aperçu son équipe courir du coté opposé.

Ils s'étaient rapidement mis à couverts, mais devaient se rendre à l'évidence, l'ennemi leur était supérieur.

Un tir le frôla et il reconnu l'odeur de ses cheveux brulés. Ils étaient nombreux, beaucoup trop nombreux, s'il restait là, il ne survivrait pas.

Déjà, le bruit de chasseurs de la mort atteignait ses oreilles et l'air se faisait moins respirable.

Il tirait, sans relâche, espérant que quelqu'un leur vienne en aide. Il fallait des renforts, vite !

Son cœur pulsait sous son crâne, ses mains étaient moites, sa bouche sèche et toujours aucun de ses hommes en vue.

Soudain, il aperçu une silhouette courir dans sa direction. En une fraction de seconde, il s'apprêta à tirer et se ravisa alors qu'il reconnaissait son second plonger vers lui, derrière le rocher. Son visage était sali de terre mais ses yeux étaient déterminés.

Supplantant le bruit des armes, il lui cria :

« Mais où étiez-vous passée ? Où est le reste de l'équipe ? »

Tout en changeant le chargeur de son M16, elle lui répondit :

« Daniel et Teal'c sont en lisière de forêt, à notre droite. Ce coté là de la porte est bien mieux protégé contrairement à ici Monsieur. Ils ont eu le temps de se mettre à couvert. Je suis venue vous chercher afin de vous permettre de nous rejoindre pendant qu'ils nous couvrent. »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots très vite, son essoufflement traduisant sa fatigue, malgré son professionnalisme et les tirs qu'elle continuait d'échanger.

Il jaugea la situation en un instant et acquiesça, puis elle sorti son talkie :

« Ici Carter, nous sommes prêts, couvrez nous, nous arrivons par l'endroit convenu ! »

Dans un grésillement, elle entendit le leader de SG7 confirmer et ils se levèrent d'un bon, mitraillant du mieux possible alors qu'ils courraient vers là où était venue Carter.

Ils étaient presque arrivés, plus qu'une vingtaine de mètres, quand une puissante explosion se produisit, les propulsant au sol.

Jack se retrouva face contre terre, le souffle coupé par la violence du choc.

Il se sentait perdre pied et entendit vaguement le son de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Alors que les tirs s'intensifiaient, une voix lointaine lui parvint,

« Il y a des blessés ! A quatre heures, trois infirmiers avec moi ! »

Essayant de regrouper le peu de forces qui lui restait, il tourna la tête à la recherche de Carter et la vit étendue à quelques mètres de lui, inerte.

Il tenta de tendre un bras vers elle, mais déjà son cerveau vibrait et sa vue se brouillait.

Il entendit vaguement l'équipe de secours crier :

« Le colonel O'neill et le major Carter sont blessés ! J'ai besoin de deux brancards et de … ho mon Dieu… »

Puis il sombra dans le néant.

* * *

><p><em>Les reviews sont toujours appréciées :)<em>


	2. Chapitre 2

_Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragée à écrire la suite ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Un bip… le silence.

.

Un autre bip… le silence.

.

Des voix diffuses.

« …état critique, je suis désolée… »

Jack O'neill reprenait lentement conscience et distinguait les bribes d'une conversation.

« … fait appel à la technologie Tok'ra… »

Sans doute entre le docteur Fraiser et le Général Hammond.

« … sous respirateur artificiel ... »

Quelqu'un avait été grièvement blessé ? Quand ça ?

Il sentait une douleur diffuse se propager dans son crâne et tentait d'émerger de son demi- sommeil, quand tout lui revint en mémoire. La course pour se mettre à couvert, l'explosion, la vue du corps de Carter gisant prés de lui …

Prenant alors conscience de la réalité, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et il sentit le docteur Fraiser accourir vers lui et enserrer son bras.

« Colonel O'neill calmez-vous, vous êtes à l'infirmerie du SG-C. Tout va bien, vous êtes sorti d'affaire », dit-elle d'un ton réconfortant mais ferme.

Qu'il se calme ? Comment voulait-elle qu'il se calme alors qu'il craignait le pire ?

« Où… » commença-t-il tentant de se redresser sur le lit, alors que la brume entourant son esprit se dissipait peu à peu et qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

« Comment vont mes hommes ? Carter était avec moi, où est-elle ? »

Le docteur Fraiser le regarda, contrite.

« Vous devriez vous reposer encore un peu Colonel, vous avez besoin- »

Mais il la coupa, sentant la colère monter en lui,

« Où est-elle ? » s'écria t-il, grognant sans le vouloir à cause d'une douleur aigue au flanc droit.

Elle accentua la prise sur son bras et jeta un regard au Général.

Celui-ci acquiesça et elle reporta son attention sur le Colonel.

« Sam a … » Elle fit un pause puis se ressaisit.

« Le Major Carter a été touchée Monsieur. Elle est actuellement en soins intensifs sous assistance respiratoire mais … son état est critique. » dit-elle sombrement, aussi professionnellement que possible.

Jack se tut quelques secondes puis déclara d'une voix assurée et grave,

« Je veux la voir »

Janet ne répondit pas. Le Général prit alors la parole.

« Jack … », dit-il posément, « elle est presque méconnaissable. Vous devriez attendre un peu, le temps d'assimiler ce que nous venons de vous dire. »

Mais il riposta,

« Sauf votre respect Mon Général, je souhaite la voir immédiatement, il s'agit de mon Second ! »

Hammond soupira.

« Jack… »

Cependant, voyant le regard sombre et déterminé de son Second, il su qu'il ne pourrait pas le raisonner.

Soupirant à nouveau, il capitula.

« Très bien Colonel »

Puis s'adressant au médecin,

« Docteur, vous pouvez conduire le Colonel O'neill auprès du Major Carter »

« Bien mon Général », répondit Fraiser.

* * *

><p>Jack s'habilla aussi vite que ses contusions le lui permirent, et suivit le doc en salle de soins intensifs.<p>

Daniel et Teal'c étaient présents, ainsi que Jacob Carter, manipulant le bracelet de guérison sur sa fille.

Daniel leva la tête vers lui lorsqu'il entra. Ce dernier avait l'air exténué.

« Jack… » commença-t-il, mais ne put poursuivre.

Le silence retomba, entrecoupé par le son des machines.

La voix puissante du jaffa s'éleva à son tour,

« O'neill, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas su protéger le Major Carter comme il le fallait. », dit-il en inclinant la tête.

Mais Jack ne les regardait pas. Il observait Carter, allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital, le visage atrocement tuméfié, un tube sortant de sa bouche et relié à l'assistance respiratoire.

Jacob n'avait pas prononcé un mot, concentré à sauver sa fille.

Lentement, Jack s'approcha d'elle. Le reste n'existait plus, toute son attention était reportée sur ce corps étendu se mouvant au rythme imposé par le respirateur.

Etait-ce vraiment elle ? Il avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre, il pourrait la perdre, c'était le fardeau de tout soldat. Mais tant que le son des machines résonnerait, tant que sa poitrine se soulèverait, il s'accrocherait à l'espoir de la voir s'en sortir.

Doucement, il posa une main sur une de ses épaules, sans la quitter du regard.

Il ne voulait pas croire que ce corps abîmé appartenait à son Second, il avait besoin de la sentir là, vivante sous sa paume.

Mais soudain alors qu'il l'effleurait à peine, un flash puissant l'aveugla.

Un instant plus tard, il se retrouvait en salle d'embarquement ...

* * *

><p><em>Les reviews sont toujours appréciées :)<em>


	3. Chapitre 3

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

« Salut Jack ».

Jack O'neill se retourna vers la voix familière et plissa les yeux, ébloui.

Samantha Carter se trouvait face à lui, enveloppée d'un halo de lumière irréel.

Vêtue d'une large robe, longue et blanche, elle semblait flotter à peine au dessus du sol, un châle tout aussi immaculé recouvrant ses cheveux et mettant en valeur ses magnifiques yeux, pétillant d'une étrange quiétude.

Elle souriait sereinement. Son visage avait retrouvé ses traits fins et harmonieux et Jack voulu sourire à son tour.

Mais trop vite, il comprit.

« Ho non, non… », dit-il d'un ton à la fois ironique et autoritaire. Cette scène avait un air désagréable de déjà-vu.

« Non Major, vous n'allez pas me faire ce coup là, j'ai eu ma dose avec Daniel merci bien. » poursuivit-il en grimaçant.

« Jack, » dit-elle alors, « je dois partir. »

« Il en est hors de question. » siffla-t-il, serrant ses poings.

Il sentait son sang froid l'abandonner.

Mais elle poursuivit calmement,

« Mon état est critique Jack … »

Il commençait à bouillonner.

« … s'il te plait … »

Il était sur le point de craquer.

« … aide moi à partir en paix Jack … »

N'y tenant plus, il explosa,

« C'est « ''Monsieur'' pour vous, Major ! » hurla-t-il crachant son rang, « et je vous ordonne de continuer à vous battre, c'est un ordre ! »

Mais elle continua posément.

« J'ai choisi de t'apparaître, à toi, car je savais que tu comprendrais. Je veux effectuer l'ascension. »

« Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je viens de vous dire, Major ? Vous êtes toujours sous mon commandement : vous me devez le respect. Je vous ai donné un ordre : vous obéissez ! »

Habituellement, il détestait rappeler à ses hommes leur place dans la hiérarchie militaire, mais il était furieux qu'elle refuse de se battre pour sauver sa peau.

Il poursuivit,

« Vous avez encore énormément de boulot à faire ici, et tant que nous ne serons pas à l'abri de la menace goa'uld, vous et votre matière grise resterez en vie. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Je ne suis pas indispensable Jack, mon heure est venue et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Dis à mon père d'arrêter ses soins, et à Janet de me débrancher »

Le Colonel O'neill n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Pas indispensable ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? » Il la regarda, déterminé.

« Vous allez voir si vous n'êtes pas indispensable. »

Et sans plus attendre, il quitta la salle d'embarquement en courant.

* * *

><p>Il était dans son bureau, essoufflé, et ouvrait de nombreux dossiers informatiques quand elle apparut.<p>

« Que cherches-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Vous voyez, toutes ces personnes » lui dit-il en cliquant sur différentes pages et désignant des photos, « toutes ces personnes sont encore en vie directement grâce à vous, Major. A un moment ou un autre en mission, dans une situation critique, vous avez été capable de vous surpasser et de trouver une idée pour les sauver. Pour NOUS sauver. Trop de personnes comptent sur vous, vous ne pouvez pas les abandonner »

« N'importe qui aurait pu le faire Jack », répondit-elle simplement, haussant les épaules.

« Rhaaaa » pesta-t-il prenant sa tête entre ses mains « Comment pouvez-vous être aussi butée ? »

Puis il la fixa à nouveau, il devait la convaincre, il le devait.

« Major, vous êtes la meilleure experte de la porte de étoiles. Sérieusement, », il tenta de jouer la douceur, « on a besoin de vous ici. »

« Tu oublies Rodney, il est très doué tu sais » répondit-elle.

« Peut-être, mais McKay est actuellement dans une autre GA-LA-XIE. On doit se contenter de vous, je suis désolé mais vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Elle l'observa en silence alors qu'il la défiait du regard.

Des secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne parle à nouveau.

« Tout ceci est futile Jack, je suis loin d'être unique. La Terre sera très bien protégée sans moi, et puis Hailey a un immense potentiel » finit-elle en souriant.

« Je me contre fous de Hailey ! » s'emporta-t-il.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, et il continua plus calmement.

« On est une équipe, Major. SG-1 contre les méchants, c'est comme ça que ça marche. »

Puis, la regardant avec dédain, il lui lança amèrement,

« Je vous ai connu plus combative. »

Il la fixait, elle ne répondait toujours pas, se contentant de soutenir son regard et ce silence excédait d'autant plus le Colonel.

« Mais dites quelque chose bon sang » finit-il par lui dire, agacé.

Elle le scruta de ses yeux bleus transperçants et déclara posément.

« Tu ne m'aideras pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Au contraire » réplica-t-il, « je vous aide à vous en tirer. Pour vous aider à abandonner la partie, vous auriez du choisir Daniel. », lança-t-il d'un ton acide, puis il continua.

« C'est dommage, maintenant que vous m'êtes apparue, je suis le seul humain avec qui vous pourrez communiquer, les Anciens et leurs principes stupides vous ont bien eue. » Un rictus apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

« C'est mon choix Jack, pas le tien. Tu n'as aucun droit de vie ou de mort sur moi. Je veux quitter ce monde et je ne renoncerai pas », contra-t-elle.

Le sourire supérieur de Jack disparu et son regard se fit plus dur.

« Et bien moi non plus, Major ! », cracha-t-il, « D'ailleurs, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos suppliques idiotes. Revenez quand vous aurez changé d'avis. »

Et il lui tourna le dos, excédé.

Bouchant ses oreilles et fermant les yeux, il attendit qu'elle disparaisse.

* * *

><p>Quand il les rouvrit, il était de retour en salle de soins intensifs et un rapide coup d'œil lui indiqua que personne ne semblait avoir bougé.<p>

Se penchant à l'oreille de Sam, il lui murmura alors,

« Cette vie vaut la peine d'être vécue Major, que vous le vouliez ou non. Et sur ce coup-ci, c'est moi seul qui en décide ».

Puis il se redressa, et, détournant le regard du visage cadavérique de son Second, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

><p><em>Les reviews sont toujours appréciées :)<em>


	4. Chapitre 4

_Voici la suite, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

« Tu n'es pas revenu à mon chevet, tu me fuis ? »

Carter venait d'apparaître dans les quartiers de Jack. Ce dernier lisait un magasine de pèche à la ligne, à moitié allongé sur son lit.

« Je me demandais combien de temps vous mettriez », lui rétorqua-t-il sans lever les yeux vers elle. « Vous avez enfin compris qu'il faut vous battre et revenir pour botter les fesses des serpents ? C'est bien. » enchaina-t-il nonchalamment.

« Je ne renoncerai pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. », répondit-elle calmement.

Il leva alors la tête et la scruta.

Son halo de lumière était tout aussi éblouissant que la fois précédente, mais sa vue s'y adapta rapidement. Son châle avait disparu, libérant ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant bien plus longs que dans son souvenir. Seule sa longue robe semblait être en tout point identique à celle de sa dernière visite.

Elle s'adressa de nouveau à lui,

« Tu dois m'aider Jack. »

Mais il n'avait aucunement envie de recommencer leur jeu d'arguments.

« Ecoutez Carter, tout cela est fatigant. Juste… », il fit une pause, soupirant de lassitude, « juste acceptez le fait que jamais je ne ferai ce que vous me demandez, jamais. »

« Pourquoi ? », lui demanda-t-elle posément.

« Parce que le SGC, la Terre, l'univers tout entier ont besoin de vous Carter ... », répondit-il en la jaugeant, « … mais apparemment cela ne vous suffit pas. » termina-t-il.

Il se redressa un peu plus contre la tête-de-lit, grimaçant alors que son ventre le faisait encore souffrir.

« Vous n'auriez pas un antalgique ? » lui demanda-t-il, avant de se rendre compte de la bêtise de sa question.

« Laissez tomber, on n'est peut-être même pas dans cette pièce, si ? » continua-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, l'observant.

Il poursuivit,

« Allez Carter, on est réellement dans cette pièce ou pas ? Une sorte de dimension subspatiale spécialement conçue par vos soins peut-être ? Ce qui s'est passé dans la salle d'embarquement ce n'était pas vraiment dans cette réalité, mais qu'en est-il de maintenant ?»

« Cela n'a pas d'importance Jack » lui répondit-elle

« Un peu que ça en a ! Je risque d'avoir loupé plusieurs repas si je ne suis pas dans le monde réel, et quand vous vous serez décidée à retourner dans votre corps, me fichant enfin la paix, j'aurai l'estomac qui gargouille. Vous savez comment je suis grognon quand j'ai faim » dit-il en souriant.

Mais elle ne releva pas.

« Le temps presse Jack, je suis en train de mourir, et si je n'effectue pas bientôt l'ascension, je disparaitrai à jamais. », répondit-elle simplement tout en s'approchant du lit.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante parfois …

« Laisse-moi partir Jack », continua-t-elle s'asseyant avec grâce sur le bord, tout près de lui.

Jack ouvrit la bouche, mais alors qu'il allait rétorquer, la réponse cinglante qu'il avait préparée mourut dans sa gorge.

Sam avait ancré son regard dans le sien, et tendait lentement sa main vers lui.

Que se passait-il ? Il voulait se détourner, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, et il ne pouvait plus parler, fasciné par le regard envoutant de cette femme assise face à lui.

Il sentit alors sa main frôler la sienne et remonter lentement sur son avant bras.

« Laisse-moi partir Jack. » murmura-t-elle, son souffle sucré caressant ses narines.

Dans un coin minuscule de son esprit, O'neill savait qu'il devait réagir, mais il était hypnotisé par les yeux et la douce caresse de cet être de lumière.

La main de Sam remonta langoureusement jusqu'à son épaule et elle caressa son cou, le regard toujours rivé dans celui du soldat.

Le Colonel se mit à douter, peut-être avait-elle raison.

Ses yeux d'un bleu profond le captivaient et il n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de détourner les siens. Un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit, cette douceur était enivrante et il se sentit fondre en elle quand sa main effleura sa mâchoire.

« Laisse-moi partir Jack. » murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

Sa respiration devenait plus saccadée …

Oui, après tout pourquoi pas, pensa-t-il, si cela pouvait la rendre plus heureuse.

Les battements de son cœur accéléraient …

Elle caressa sa joue et rapprocha lentement son visage, les yeux toujours rivés aux siens.

Il sentit son parfum le submerger. Sa main envoyait de divines décharges électriques dans son système nerveux, et un frisson de plaisir le traversa quand ses lèvres s'approchèrent de son oreille, susurrant encore.

« Laisse-moi partir Jack. »

Il ne put retenir un gémissement.

En une douce torture, sa bouche effleura son lobe, tandis que ses doigts plongèrent sensuellement dans ses cheveux courts et sa joue délicate frôla la sienne.

Toute volonté avait disparue, il pouvait tout lui donner, tout ! Elle n'avait qu'à redemander et il céderait.

Instant de volupté quand elle fit glisser sa bouche contre sa tempe, divine chaleur au sein de sa poitrine, enivrante fragrance l'enveloppant tout entier et lui faisant oublier la douleur lancinante.

Lui faisant oublier la brulure contre son front….

Lui faisant oublier le sang battant dans ses oreilles…

Lui faisant oublier la pression intenable sous son crâne…

La douleur lancinante…

La douleur…

Insupportable.

« STOP ! » s'écria-t-il brusquement, la repoussant avec violence.

Il était sonné, terriblement épuisé, mais conscient.

« Vous avez tenté… », commença-t-il à bout de souffle, « vous avez tenté de me manipuler ! » hurla-t-il.

« Arrrg ! » La douleur à la tête était trop forte.

Pourtant il se redressa d'un bond et fondit sur Sam, la plaquant au sol et maintenant ses poignets fermement au dessus de sa tête.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de faire ça, aucun ! » cria-t-il, les yeux plein de rage.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle calmement, soutenant son regard.

« Parce que vous devez VIVRE ! » cria-t-il à nouveau.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-elle, le regard empli d'une triste sagesse.

« Parce que… » il s'arrêta, reprenant le contrôle de sa respiration devenue erratique, et la fixa.

Relâchant légèrement la pression sur ses mains,

« …parce que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue Carter. », dit-il doucement.

« Cela ne suffit pas… », répondit-elle en un souffle.

« Je vous en prie … »

Il détailla son visage, un sentiment qu'il ne su décrire l'envahissant soudain.

« Je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous le prouver. » murmura-t-il, approchant son visage.

Mais elle s'évapora.

* * *

><p><em>Les reviews sont toujours appréciées :)<em>


	5. Chapitre 5

_Merci pour vos reviews :) Ce chapitre n'a pas été évident à écrire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

« Colonel, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? », l'accueillit le docteur Fraiser tout en remplissant des formulaires, assise à son bureau.

Jack entra, les mains dans les poches et trainant le pas.

Gêné, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis répondit.

« Je voulais juste savoir comment vous viviez tout ça. »

Janet posa alors son stylo et reporta plus sérieusement son attention sur le militaire.

« Souhaitez-vous que je vous prescrive des somnifères, Colonel ?

Jack fronça les sourcils, envisageant la question, mais déclina.

« Non merci doc, je suis juste ici pour discuter de ce que vous pensez de cette… situation », finit-il en grimaçant.

« Et bien Colonel, je ne sais que vous dire de plus. », lui répondit-elle, « Sam est dans un état critique et, pour être franche, je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en sorte », finit-elle sombrement.

Il soupira.

« Vous semblez bien pessimiste. Jacob ne réussit-il pas à améliorer le diagnostic ? Les Tok'ra sont très doués pour ce genre de choses, elle pourrait être sur pieds d'ici quelques temps non ? »

Mais Janet répondit,

« Sincèrement, vu l'état dans lequel elle est actuellement, il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne se réveille jamais. »

Jack secoua la tête, hébété par la réponse de la jeune femme.

« Enfin doc, il s'agit de votre meilleure amie, vous ne pouvez pas laisser tomber aussi vite. »

« Je suis avant tout médecin, Colonel. », contra-t-elle, « Mes sentiments personnels ne doivent pas interférer avec mon interprétation de la situation ».

Jack n'en revenait pas.

« L'important est qu'on la ramène quoi qu'il en coûte ! Si vous baissez déjà les bras, c'est normal qu'il n'y ait plus d'espoir pour elle ! » s'emporta-t-il.

Puis il la regarda, dégouté.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une lâche », lui lança-t-il dédaigneusement. « Vous avez peur d'espérer qu'elle s'en sorte, parce que vous craignez de trop souffrir si jamais on échoue à la sauver. »

Janet le fixa d'un regard noir et douloureux, puis détourna la tête en direction d'un nouvel arrivant dans son bureau.

« Allons Jack, ne soyez pas égoïste, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voudrait. » déclara Daniel, s'immisçant dans la conversation.

Jack se retourna vers l'intrus.

« Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous préférez qu'elle meure, Daniel ? Vous êtes son ami nom d'un chien, vous ne pouvez pas le penser ! »

Mais l'archéologue répondit d'un air désinvolte,

« Oui je suis son ami, et justement, je me préoccupe en priorité de son bien-être »

« Mais quel bien-être ? », s'écria Jack « Celui d'élever son esprit sur un nouveau plan d'existence ? Ca vous a bien réussi à vous, oui c'est sur ! » lui lança-t-il d'un ton acide.

« Jack… », soupira Daniel, « Cela fait déjà bien longtemps que cette vie ne la rend plus heureuse », dit-il en le regardant tristement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ? Vous avez abusé des médocs que vous a prescrit le doc c'est ça ? Vous êtes stone ? En tout cas vous êtes complètement à coté de la plaque », répondit O'neill qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Puis il enchaina fermement,

« Si c'est votre façon de fuir la réalité, c'est votre problème, mais désolé en ce qui me concerne, je pense que la partie n'est pas encore finie. Et puis elle est parfaitement heureuse ici ! »

Daniel lança un regard entendu à Janet, et secoua la tête.

« Jack soyez réaliste, depuis quand n'est elle pas rentrée chez elle ? Elle a une peur bleue de retrouver cet endroit vide et froid qu'elle ose encore appeler ''maison'' ». Tout ce qu'elle y retrouve ce sont de vieilles photos et des plantes à moitié desséchées. Elle n'a pas de famille, personne pour faire fuir ses démons ou lui promettre que tout va bien se passer, et l'espoir d'avoir un enfant s'amenuise de jour en jour. Bien sur, elle est fière de son travail, mais soyons lucides, ce n'est pas cela que l'on peut qualifier de bonheur. »

Jack ne sut que répondre. Carter était-elle à ce point dévastée ?

Il observa Daniel, tout en sortant un antalgique de sa poche.

« Sa vie est-elle à ce point dénuée de sens ? » demanda-t-il, troublé, à l'archéologue.

« A vous d'en juger Jack » réplica Daniel.

Il ne répondit pas.

« Qu'en pense Teal'c ? » demanda le militaire après quelques secondes.

« Ho vous savez », commença Daniel, « Teal'c est un dur à cuire, un guerrier. D'après lui, Sam est un valeureux soldat dont on peut être extrêmement fiers. Mais pour son honneur, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle meure rapidement des suites d'un combat plutôt que dépérir lentement sous assistance médicale. »

O'neill était fatigué.

A quoi bon continuer à se battre, si même ses meilleurs amis avaient abandonné la partie ? Si même Carter avait déjà jeté l'éponge ?

Après réflexion, il prit un second cachet.

« Colonel », entendit-il, « vous devriez aller vous reposer, vous semblez éreinté. Quelques heures de sommeil vous aideront sans doute à y voir plus clair », dit le docteur Fraiser aussi poliment que possible.

Jack la détailla. Sa réflexion précédente l'avait blessée, il le savait.

Se pouvait-il qu'il ait tort et qu'ils aient raison ?

Se pouvait-il qu'il refuse d'admettre la vérité par pur égoïsme comme Daniel l'a laissé entendre ?

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis s'adressa à l'archéologue.

« Daniel, on peut se parler seuls à seuls ? »

* * *

><p>« On prend la relève Jacob, allez vous reposer », dit Jack en s'adressant au Général.<p>

L'homme semblait à bout de force. Les soins interminables qu'il prodiguait à sa fille l'éreintaient et pas une fois il ne s'était arrêté.

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire de pause Jack », répondit-il d'une voix faible.

« Ecoutez, vous êtes sur le point de vous écrouler. Vous ne tiendrez plus très longtemps sans manger et dormir un minimum. Carter a besoin de vous en forme. »

Le Tok'ra secoua péniblement la tête.

« Je dois continuer Jack »

« Vous ne lui serez d'aucune utilité si vous perdez connaissance. Allez reprendre des forces. » argumenta Jack.

Jacob hésitait.

« Je ne sais pas … »

« Accordez vous ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure. On veille sur elle, promis. » continua Jack, lui souriant amicalement.

Le Tok'ra soupira.

« Très bien, vous avez sans doute raison. »

Puis il regarda affectueusement sa fille et quitta le bracelet, le posant sur la petite table prés du lit.

« Je vous la confie, au moindre problème prévenez moi immédiatement, d'accord ? »

« Bien sur, vous pouvez compter sur nous », répondit Daniel.

Puis Jacob quitta la pièce …

* * *

><p>« Bien, » dit Daniel, « nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »<p>

« En effet », répondit sobrement Jack, « Vous l'avez ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. 10 milligrammes de morphine. Pas assez pour tuer un être humain en temps normal, mais elle est tellement affaiblie que ce sera amplement suffisant. » répondit Daniel.

« Bien » dit Jack, fixant un point invisible.

Daniel comprit son mal-être et tenta de le rassurer.

« Vous avez pris la bonne décision Jack. »

« Sans doute », répondit-il vaguement.

« Je vous le répète, vous ne pouvez pas l'empêcher d'effectuer l'ascension. Il faut l'aider du mieux que nous pouvons. D'ailleurs si vous n'aviez pas pris cette décision à la fin de notre conversation, je l'aurais fait. Je suis toujours déçu que vous ne m'en ayez pas parlé plus tôt, soit dit en passant. »

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir, Daniel » réplica froidement le Colonel.

« Je comprends », répondit le jeune homme, « Mais maintenant, il faut agir. » dit-il d'un ton résolu en regardant Jack.

Ce dernier acquiesça silencieusement, et ils s'approchèrent du lit de Sam.

Daniel tira une boite métallique de l'une de ses poches, l'ouvrit, et pris délicatement la seringue en verre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Il la tendit à Jack.

Celui-ci scruta quelques instants l'objet puis approcha lentement une main et s'en empara.

Il se tourna vers Carter et l'observa. Une étrange sensation à la fois apaisante et douloureuse l'envahissait.

Sa seule certitude était qu'elle avait droit au bonheur. Certes celui-ci semblait passer par la mort, mais il devait l'accepter.

Elle avait la possibilité d'effectuer l'ascension, c'était déjà une grande chance pour elle !

Et puis qui sait, peut-être pourrait elle même les aider une fois son esprit élevé.

De sa main libre, il effleura le bras gauche de la jeune femme.

Elle allait lui manquer, mais pourquoi précisément, il ne pouvait le dire. C'était comme s'il possédait un souvenir lié à elle, mais était incapable de le saisir.

Méticuleusement, il ôta le bouchon de sécurité de la seringue et repéra le cathéter de perfusion.

La douleur récidivant ne devait pas l'empêcher d'accomplir sa mission.

C'était pour son bien …

Il fit tourner la seringue entre ses doigts, l'air pensif.

Elle avait droit au bonheur …

Il leva le tube au niveau de ses yeux et fixa l'aiguille.

Elle méritait au moins ça …

Il pressa légèrement sur le piston et vit une goute perler.

Bientôt, tout serait fini …

Bientôt ...

Puis soudain il fit volte-face, empoigna fermement le col de Daniel et sans hésiter, planta violemment la seringue dans sa carotide. L'archéologue pris de court tenta de se débattre mais Jack le maintint fortement et l'empêcha de crier. Puis il pressa lentement le piston, et le liquide translucide disparu dans la veine frémissante de Daniel.

Le jeune homme avait les yeux exorbités en un mélange de rage et de peur, mais il ne pouvait rien faire et lentement il se sentit lâcher prise.

Après quelques minutes seulement, il était semblable à une poupée de chiffon, balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles.

Jack le saisit alors sous les bras et le traina jusqu'au placard à ballais, en prenant soin de ne pas le blesser.

Il l'appuya contre le mur du fond, et, repliant ses jambes, s'adressa à lui.

« Vous aviez raison Daniel, je suis égoïste. »

Puis il referma la porte.

* * *

><p><em>Les fans de Daniel vont me tomber dessus ^^<br>Les reviews sont toujours appréciées :)_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Encore merci pour les feedbacks encourageants :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Une bière à la main, Jack O'neill était confortablement étendu sur son transat.

Le soleil de juin se reflétait dans le lac de son chalet et réchauffait agréablement son visage.

Son regard se perdait dans le mouvement subtil de l'eau et des arbres, alors qu'il reprenait une gorgée de boisson fraiche.

« Ce que tu as fait à Daniel n'est pas très gentil », entendit-il derrière lui.

Il ne réagit pas.

Des pas légers se rapprochèrent, faisant grincer le ponton, puis Sam contourna la chaise longue.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche d'été fine et aérienne, coupée au niveau du genou et parfaitement cintrée au niveau de la taille. Le bustier, maintenu par deux larges bretelles, moulait sans la dévoiler sa poitrine avec élégance, et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon lâche tenu par une pince.

Elle passa fluidement devant Jack et s'assit sur un bord du ponton, de profil à lui.

Ses pieds nus caressèrent l'eau alors qu'elle inclinait le buste en arrière et s'appuyait sur ses mains. Puis elle tourna la tête et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Ils ont retrouvé Daniel. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici pour te demander des explications. »

Il but une gorgée de bière.

« Vous vous trompez, Carter », répondit-il, « Daniel ne peut pas avoir avoué la véritable raison de sa présence dans ce placard à balais, en train de planer avec les licornes. »

« Tu sembles bien sur de toi », dit-elle, jouant avec l'eau.

« S'il avoue qu'il était là pour vous tuer, il sera arrêté pour tentative de meurtre. Dans l'hypothèse, bien évidemment, qu'il survive au courroux de votre père. »

Il finit sa bière d'une traite.

« Non, définitivement, il ne peut pas avoir avoué. S'il est assez intelligent, il aura expliqué que la peur de vous perdre l'a fait peu à peu sombrer dans la drogue, pour oublier. Il aura probablement dit que je me suis éclipsé parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter de vous voir comme cela. Le fait de se retrouver seul avec vous, forcé d'affronter la réalité, l'aura fait paniquer, et dans un accès de folie, il se sera piqué à la carotide. »

« C'est une théorie intéressante », répondit-elle en lui souriant.

« Ce qui, sachant que SG1 est en congés, me donne probablement un jour ou deux avant que quelqu'un ne débarque ici. », finit-il en s'étirant.

Un court silence s'installa.

« Tu préfères donc rester ici et ignorer délibérément ma demande de mourir dignement. Bien », dit alors Sam. « De toute façon je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de communiquer avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, sans m'opposer aux règles des Anciens », poursuivit-elle avec désinvolture.

« Quoi ? », s'exclama alors Jack baissant le regard vers elle, soudain alarmé.

« Tu as bien entendu. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, je suis donc venu te dire adieu. »

Jack était abasourdi, elle ne pouvait pas le quitter, elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Il se redressa vivement sur son transat et saisit son poignet droit.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça », lui dit-il fermement, le regard froid.

« Bien sur que je le peux », lui répondit-elle en souriant. « J'ai découvert que Teal'c pouvait atteindre un niveau de conscience relativement étonnant durant le kelno'reem. En me trouvant dans la même pièce que lui, et en le laissant m'atteindre, il devrait sentir ma présence. D'ailleurs, lui sera beaucoup compréhensif que toi », souligna-t-elle.

Jack rejeta la main de Sam et se leva d'un bond. Sans la regarder, il marcha rapidement en direction du chalet. Puis il fit volte face et rebroussa chemin vers le ponton, à la fois agité et l'air pensif. Il s'arrêta, les mains dans les poches et scruta l'horizon, son regard trahissant son angoisse.

Enfin, il posa les yeux sur Sam qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Donnez-moi 24 heures », lui dit-il alors simplement.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Laissez-moi encore un jour entier pour vous dissuader de faire cela. Si vous n'êtes toujours pas convaincue demain à cette heure-ci alors … », il déglutit difficilement, « alors je vous laisserai partir » dit-il en la regardant intensément.  
>« Si quelqu'un doit faire cela pour vous, c'est moi et personne d'autre », finit-il fermement.<p>

Les yeux plissés et la tête penchée sur le coté, Sam le regarda avec curiosité, puis sourit.

« Marché conclu », dit-elle alors.

* * *

><p>« Ce n'est plus très loin, encore une centaine de mètres et nous y serons »<p>

Sans perdre un instant, Jack avait décidé d'emmener Sam dans un endroit qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

« Tu n'as que 24 heures avec moi et tu m'emmènes faire une randonnée ? » dit-elle avec amusement.

Il la regarda d'un air faussement ennuyé.

« Hey, ce n'est pas une simple randonnée ! Je vous emmène dans un endroit que je n'ai jamais partagé avec qui que ce soit auparavant, excepté mon fils. Vous devriez être fière. » lui répondit-il en la désignant de l'index.

Le dénivelé était important et la cadence pas évidente à tenir. La voyant ralentir Jack se retourna vers elle.

« Je croyais que vous ne ressentiez pas la douleur ou la fatigue. A moins que vous ne tentiez de me faire perdre du temps ? »

Elle lui sourit simplement et ne répondit pas. Il lui sourit à son tour. Finalement, il était bien comme cela et se fichait de connaître la réponse.

Sans réfléchir, il lui tendit la main et elle y glissa la sienne.

Puis ils reprirent leur périple à travers les arbres et les rochers, les doigts enlacés.

De temps à autres, Jack lui jetait des regards furtifs, sans doute pour savourer ces instants avec elle qui pourraient être les derniers.

Après avoir gravit quelques dizaines de mètres, ils atteignirent ce qui ressemblait fortement à un cul-de-sac, seuls face à un immense rocher recouvert de feuillage.

Sam avait une expression indéchiffrable, de déception probablement. Mais Jack lâcha sa main et se mit à tâtonner dans la verdure qui tapissait le roc.

Rapidement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

« Si vous pensiez que c'était fini, vous vous trompiez », lui dit-il fièrement.

« Une corde ? », répondit-elle d'un air dubitatif.

« Exact. Nous allons maintenant grimper en rappel sur une vingtaine de mètres, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas très difficile » expliqua-t-il en tirant sur le câble.

Sam haussa les épaules et le suivit.

Comme promis, l'escalade fut relativement aisée et quand il arriva au sommet, Jack aida Sam à se hisser.

Ensemble ils avancèrent alors puis descendirent quelques marches naturelles qui étaient invisibles depuis le contrebas.

Le paysage qui s'offrait à eux semblait irréel. Ils avaient atteint une minuscule clairière cachée derrière l'immense roc et bordée à l'opposé par une falaise.

Le sol était souple, entièrement recouvert de mousse et d'herbe verdoyante, et d'innombrables fleurs coloraient l'endroit, mêlant leurs différentes senteurs. Seuls la douce brise d'été et le ruissèlement d'un cours d'eau bruissaient dans ce havre de quiétude.

Sam sourit chaleureusement à Jack et s'avança lentement vers la falaise.

Elle plissa les yeux éblouie par l'intense luminosité.

Ce jardin secret surplombait de presque cinq-cents mètres le lac qui reflétait le soleil et semblait étinceler de mille feux.

Des oiseaux virevoltaient au loin, libres comme l'air.

Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour laisser les rayons réchauffer son visage.

Au loin, Jack l'observait en silence.

Puis il s'approcha doucement et se plaça juste derrière elle.

Se penchant vers son oreille,

« N'est-ce pas magnifique, Carter ? », lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, fixant l'horizon.

« Ca l'est, en effet. »

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

« Vous pourriez revenir ici autant que vous le voudriez. Vous pourriez savourer ces instants et oublier tout le reste », murmura-t-il.

Silencieuse, elle fit courir un des ses pieds nus à travers la douce végétation.

« Restez, Carter », poursuivit-il.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle alors.

Il soupira contre son cou. Encore cette maudite question.

Mais il ne répondit pas, et après un instant, elle continua.

« Je ne - »

« Non, ne dites rien s'il vous plait », la coupa-t-il reposant son front contre sa nuque et fermant les yeux. « N'éliminez pas encore tous mes espoirs » l'implora-t-il.

Il était sur le fil du rasoir, prenant le risque d'espérer mais paniquant à l'idée d'échouer. Tantôt heureux et confiant, puis terrifié et abattu tant la fin semblait inévitable.

Fermant fortement ses paupières, il fit rouler son front contre la nuque de Sam.

Puis après un instant il se redressa et pressa légèrement l'une de ses épaules, l'intimant à se retourner.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il la regarda intensément, essayant de lire en elle.

Avait-il tord de se battre jusqu'à la dernière minute ? Etait-ce perdu d'avance ?

Semblant comprendre ses pensées, elle lui sourit tendrement.

Un sentiment d'insécurité avait lentement envahit Jack, lui donnant la migraine.

Mais il le repoussa du mieux qu'il put : la partie n'était pas encore finie.

Alors, il plissa les yeux et se redressa fièrement.

« Il me reste encore 20 heures. », dit-il avec détermination.

* * *

><p>Le jour déclinait et Jack avait préparé une belle table sur les bords du lac.<p>

La lumière des chandelles dansait sur le visage de Sam et les bougies disposées ça et là sur l'herbe créaient une atmosphère éthérée et fantastique.

« Je ne vous savais pas si fin cordon bleu », déclara-t-elle en reposant sa cuillère.

« Seulement lors des grandes occasions », lui répondit-il tout en savourant son verre de vin rouge.

« Qu'avez-vous prévu après le dessert ? »

Il la regarda, un tantinet espiègle.

« Excellente question » répondit-il, « On pourrait piquer une tête dans le lac », dit-il pour plaisanter.

La jeune femme lui lança alors un grand sourire et se leva.

Jack la regarda, surpris.

« Heu … c'était une blague. On ne va pas aller se baigner comme ça, il fait nuit.»

Mais elle se dirigeait déjà vers la berge.

Il se leva à son tour et la rejoint prestement.

« Carter, sérieusement, vous voulez aller nager là, maintenant, tout de suite ? »

Elle lui sourit et, sans répondre, s'avança lentement dans l'eau.

Jack la regarda, ne sachant que faire.

Elle s'éloignait lentement et le bas de sa robe commençait déjà à être mouillé.

Le soleil ayant à présent disparu derrière les montagnes, seule la pleine lune se reflétait sur le lac désespérément calme, mystifiant la scène.

L'eau lui arrivait déjà au niveau de la taille, et elle se laissa aller, nageant lentement.

Jack l'observait toujours depuis la rive, incapable de détacher son regard d'elle se mouvant avec fluidité. Chacun de ses gestes souples créait des ondées perturbant le lac tranquille, et sa robe flottait autour de son corps baigné par la lumière lunaire, l'enveloppant d'une aura pâle.

Le bruit d'animaux nocturnes commençait à s'élever au loin, se mêlant au doux clapotis.

Lentement, elle reprit pied et se retourna, souriant à Jack en une invitation à venir la retrouver.

Mais il sortit soudain de sa contemplation.

Il avait peur.

Peur qu'elle ne s'enfonce encore plus dans les méandres de l'étang et qu'il ne puisse la rejoindre.

Peur qu'elle ne disparaisse et le laisse désespérément seul.

Peur de la douleur naissante dans son plexus, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

Il ne pouvait laisser faire cela.

Il quitta alors ses chaussures avec empressement et, les pieds nus, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise, traversa les eaux pour la rejoindre.

Le brusque mouvement effraya des oiseaux qui s'envolèrent en criant.

Puis, tout redevint calme.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, et ancra son regard dans le sien.

L'eau lui arrivant au dessus de la taille, elle l'attendait.

Sa robe trempée lui collait à la peau, révélant par transparence sa poitrine fièrement dressée, et quelques mèches mouillées dégoulinaient le long des joues.

Lentement il s'approcha, tendant une main vers elle et toucha timidement son visage.

« Etes-vous réelle ? », demanda-t-il.

Mais elle demeura silencieuse.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus et prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, fermant les yeux et humant sa fragrance.

« Je peux vous toucher, sentir votre parfum, entendre le son de vos pas », continua-t-il, « est-ce vraiment vous ? »

« Tu connais déjà la réponse », lui répondit-elle alors.

Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. La proximité de la jeune femme faisait naitre en lui un sentiment indescriptible, et les battements de son cœur accéléraient.

Cela ressemblait à …

un besoin …

vital.

Doucement, il posa son front contre celui de Sam.

Un creux se formait au niveau de son plexus, un vide dévorant demandant à être comblé.

Pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela ?

Un élément qu'il savait indispensable au puzzle des évènements manquait. Un souvenir, une sensation.

Lentement, du revers de sa main gauche, il caressa la joue de la jeune femme.

Sa respiration devenait saccadée et il commençait à hyper-ventiler.

Quelque chose clochait, quelque chose d'essentiel.

Une part de sa mémoire lui avait été enlevée, et plus il était proche de Sam, plus cette sensation de vide s'accentuait.

Il rouvrit les yeux et, s'écartant légèrement, plongea son regard dans le sien.

Il cherchait. La solution était quelque part en elle, il se savait.

Puis son regard dériva vers sa bouche, et un voile de sérénité l'enveloppa.

Comme une évidence, ses lèvres faisaient partie de la réponse.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, sa main droite quitta la joue de la jeune femme et son pouce vint délicatement caresser sa lèvre inférieure.

Alors, le temps s'arrêta, le monde autour de lui n'existait plus.

Il était fasciné par cette fine chair rosée et douce sous ses doigts.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son esprit commençait à s'embrumer, avait-il oublié de respirer ?

Sans décrocher son regard de la bouche de la jeune femme, sa main gauche vint se poser à l'arrière de sa nuque.

« Restez », murmura-t-il alors d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle une fois de plus, détaillant son visage.

Mais Jack était perdu dans sa contemplation, et ne répondit pas.

Avait-il même conscience d'avoir parlé ?

Il était en semi transe, effleurant cet instant volatil où l'on est sur le point de réaliser une chose capitale.

Ce moment où l'on sent que l'idée que l'on fouille au plus profond de notre esprit est infiniment proche, mais toujours impalpable.

Il devait savoir. La révélation était vitale, indispensable. Sans ce souvenir, Sam disparaitrait, il en avait la certitude.

Il cessa alors la caresse délicate de son pouce sur les lèvres fines de la jeune femme et sa main droite enveloppa sa joue.

La réponse était là.

Lentement, il inclina son visage vers celui de Sam.

Sa tête tournait de plus belle et il n'avait même plus conscience de sa propre respiration.

Il avança encore un peu.

Ses lèvres étaient terriblement proches, il pouvait sentir l'électricité statique le picoter.

Alors, suffoquant presque, sa bouche effleura la sienne.

Le chaste baiser le fit frissonner et le poids qui l'oppressait se leva aussitôt.

Il pressa la nuque de la jeune femme, et l'embrassa plus passionnément.

Elle posa alors une main sur le torse du militaire.

Jack était perdu dans le florilège de sensations.

Elle déboutonna quelques boutons de sa chemise, et y glissa sa main.

Le contraste entre la chaleur de la paume de Sam contre la froideur de sa peau le brula presque.

Elle caressa doucement le torse de Jack alors qu'il prenait son visage entre ses deux mains et approfondissait leur baiser.

Un bien-être l'enveloppait, il avait l'impression de flotter. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, tout était parfait.

Le baiser était doux et passionné, et il avait oublié comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Cela avait un rapport avec une question, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Il était serein.

Cette femme semblait avoir le pouvoir de l'apaiser, et il se fichait d'en connaître la raison.

Une sensation de picotement s'immisça en lui, mais il l'ignora.

La main sur son torse était chaude, elle réchauffait tout son corps glacé.

Une autre salve de picotement l'assaillit, plus fortement cette fois-ci.

Il se concentra sur les lèvres douces contre les siennes, elles étaient son réconfort.

Une intense brulure le surpris alors et il bondit en arrière, brisant le baiser.

L'instant de grâce était fini et la réalité reprenait ses droits.

Il grimaça de douleur, et baissa les yeux.

Son plexus était lacéré de griffures. Il passa une main tremblante dessus, et ses doigts se tachèrent légèrement de sang.

Il leva alors subitement le regard vers Sam.

« Vous ... vous m'avez griffé ? » dit-il ahuri.

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit perçant, et elle s'avança vers lui.

« Tu étais si proche Jack », déclara-t-elle.

Il la regarda, perdu, sentant le sang coller à ses doigts.

Le mal de tête l'assaillit de nouveau et il se força à respirer correctement.

« Tu avais presque compris », continua-t-elle.

Il se sentait mal, son plexus le brulait, son crane menaçait d'éclater. Il suffoquait.

« La réponse est pourtant tellement évidente », poursuivit-elle, tout près de lui.

Le froid l'enveloppa, il cessa de respirer.

« Finalement, tu ne sembles pas vouloir te battre corps et âme » susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Son cœur manqua un battement et ses yeux vitreux rencontrèrent ceux de Sam.

« Tu te trompes », parvint-il à articuler avec grande difficulté.

« Prouve-le », lui dit-elle alors avec détermination.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Il tenta de se rapprocher d'elle, mais tituba.

Le monde autours de lui tournait et devenait flou.

Il ne sentait plus ses jambes et sa poitrine le brûlait atrocement.

Tentant de garder l'équilibre, il essaya d'agripper une épaule de Sam, mais échoua.

Alors, perdu, la douleur eut raison de lui, et il s'écroula dans l'eau.

Des oiseaux s'envolèrent une nouvelle fois, hurlant.

Puis, tout redevint calme.

* * *

><p><em>Les reviews sont toujours appréciées :)<em>


	7. Chapitre 7

_Avertissement : Des scènes de ce chapitres ne sont peut-être pas appropriées à un jeune public, mais je n'ai pas classé cette histoire en M pour autant._

_ Je pense que c'est du T++. Cependant, si plusieurs d'entre vous pensent que je ferais mieux de la reclasser, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer._

_Les dialogues et descriptions en italiques et entre points de suspension représentent des hallucinations/flash d'images de Jack. _

_Comme ça :_

_..._

_italique._

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

L'eau jaillissant du pommeau de douche venait s'écraser sur son visage.

Jack O'neill n'avait que peu de souvenirs des heures précédentes et son arrivée dans la salle de bain relevait du mystère.

La migraine grondait sous son crâne, le vin de la veille y étant très certainement pour quelque chose.

Les yeux fermés, il détendit son cou et laissa l'eau brulante parcourir son corps douloureux.

Il se laissait aller contre la cabine quand un bruit furtif attira son attention.

Il se frotta les yeux mais ne les ouvrit pas lorsqu'il entendit la porte de douche s'ouvrir.

C'était elle, il le savait.

Il sentit l'air frais s'engouffrer dans l'espace étriqué, et frissonna.

Enfin, il se retourna et posa son regard sur elle.

Elle était nue, magnifiquement nue.

Des goutes d'eau ruisselaient le long de son corps, contournant sa poitrine, glissant sur son ventre et se perdant outrageusement plus bas encore.

Elle lui faisait fièrement face, ses yeux bleus pétillant d'une étrange lueur.

Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes.

Enfin, Jack approcha une main et effleura la joue de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux à ce contact.

Il fut à la fois émerveillé et déconcerté par cette vision divine s'offrant à lui.

Cependant, il finit par se détourner un instant et, sans mot dire, saisit le gel douche dans le petit panier suspendu au mur.

Il pressa et en fit couler un peu au creux de l'une de ses mains.

Enfin, il reposa l'objet et se tourna à nouveau vers Sam qui l'observait avec curiosité.

Elle était toujours là, il ne rêvait pas. Il frotta lentement ses mains pour faire mousser le savon et les approcha enfin de la jeune femme.

Sur les épaules, d'abord, il appuya ses paumes et massa avec application. Puis ses mains se rapprochèrent de son cou, laissant une fine trace de savon le long de leur chemin.

Il la vit fermer les yeux et pencher légèrement la tête vers l'arrière. Ce mouvement subtil la rendit encore plus sensuelle, mais Jack resta concentré sur ses gestes. Lentement il fit glisser ses mains le long de son cou et remonta jusque derrière les oreilles de la jeune femme, ses doigts s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux courts.

Puis, il redescendit lentement au niveau ses clavicules frôlant une longue cicatrice.

« Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement tout en caressant l'ancienne blessure.

« Un atterrissage en parachute un peu brutal » lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il acquiesça puis repris son exploration.

La mousse fine recouvrait peu à peu le haut de la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Les mains de Jack glissaient aisément sur sa peau savonneuse et il ne put s'empêcher de les faire s'aventurer un peu plus bas.

Avec une douceur appliquée, il passa ses paumes sous les seins de la jeune femme et remonta lentement. Son gémissement fut si imperceptible qu'il cru l'avoir rêvé. Pourtant, lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Sam s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux mouillés, il sut qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

Appuyée contre le mur, elle l'attira vers elle et approcha sa bouche de l'une de ses oreilles.

« Est-ce que tu as envie de moi, Jack ? »

Il émit un grognement tant la réponse était évidente et posa ses lèvres sur son cou afin de gouter la peau si tentante de la jeune femme.

Bien sur qu'il la désirait ! Comment pouvait-elle supposer le contraire ?

Elle saisit son oreille entre ses dents et la mordilla doucement.

« Dis-moi Jack », susurra-t-elle langoureusement.

Il déglutit.

« Je crève d'envie de toi », avoua-t-il d'une voix roque, déplaçant sa main droite vers la hanche de la jeune femme.

Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le torse du militaire et joua avec sa chaine.

« Pourquoi ? » lui souffla-t-elle.

Mais enfin, il se fichait de connaitre la raison du pourquoi !

Tout ce qu'il désirait était qu'elle mette fin à son supplice, qu'elle assouvisse enfin son désir d'elle!

Il grogna et empoigna ses fesses afin de lui faire comprendre que l'heure n'était plus à la discussion.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te résister, personne ne le peut. » lui répondit-il toutefois, un tantinet pressé.

« N'existe-t-il pas une autre raison ? »

Elle était superbement nue face à lui pour l'amour du Ciel !

N'est-ce donc pas une raison suffisante pour désirer une femme ?

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, une peur viscérale l'assaillit.

« J'ai besoin de toi ! » s'empressa-t-il de dire en la retenant.

Il la regarda, « te toucher, te sentir, c'est… un besoin que je n'arrive pas à expliquer et qui grandit de plus en plus. » avoua-t-il finalement.

« Pourquoi ? » réitéra-t-elle.

« J'ai juste besoin que tu restes, je ne saurais décrire pourquoi ! » s'exclama-t-il, « C'est vital, sans raison ni logique » poursuivit-il, « et … », il fit une pause, « j'ai l'impression que si tu meurs, je mourrai avec toi » finit-il doucement en lui caressant la main.

Pourtant, cette déclaration semblait l'avoir agacée.

« Il n'y a pas de ressentis illogiques, fouille dans ton inconscient nom d'un chien ! », le secoua-t-elle. « Cette histoire touche à sa fin Jack, alors réfléchis ou accepte ouvertement la défaite, mais cesse de te buter dans cette impasse qui ne mène à rien ! »

Jack ne compris pas cet emportement soudain, mais essaya tout de même de réfléchir.

Après un court silence où il sembla perdu dans ses pensées, il reprit la parole.

« Tout ce dont je suis convaincu, c'est que si je te perds, je me perds moi-même. Je ne sais pas si cela signifie que je tiens à toi ou que je tiens simplement à la vie. »

Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux, et elle sembla le comprendre.

Se pouvait-elle qu'elle attende plus de lui ?

« Je suis fatiguée de tout ceci Jack. » souffla-t-elle, lassée. « Il est évident que c'est voué à l'échec. » Elle le regarda, déçue, « Je vais partir, c'est la seule chose à faire »

Quoi ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle n'avait pas le droit !

« Non ! Je refuse de te perdre ! » s'écria-t-il alors.

« Tu es buté, dès que tu avances d'un pas, tu recules de trois », lui dit-elle, tendue.

« J'abandonne », finit-elle.

Elle vit le visage de Jack se décomposer, son regard se faire noir et, en une fraction de seconde, une rage incontrôlée pris possession de son être.

Dans un accès de folie, il saisit violemment les épaules de la Sam, la plaqua à son tour contre le mur brulant de la douche, et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses mains puissantes se déplaçaient sur son corps fin de manière désordonnée alors que son souffle devenait erratique.

Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, il en mourrait ! S'il la possédait, jamais elle ne le quitterait, il en était persuadé !

Ses gestes se faisaient plus brusques et son cœur battait de plus en plus fort à l'en faire souffrir.

Il mordit la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme avec voracité.

C'est alors qu'un mal de tête l'assaillit à nouveau et que des images incompréhensibles apparurent dans son esprit.

...

_SG1 prisonnier dans une geôle sordide, Carter emmenée pour être torturée, lui se débattant pour l'en empêcher._

_..._

Son cœur se mit à accélérer tandis que l'air pénétrait avec plus de difficulté dans ses poumons. Il repoussa ses flashs étranges avec force et entrepris d'explorer bestialement le cou de la jeune femme.

Pourtant, d'autres images forcèrent les barrières de son esprit.

...

_Carter en sang, lui se précipitant vers elle, la peur le saisissant à l'idée de l'avoir perdue…_

_..._

« Non » murmura-t-il alors qu'il sortait de sa fuguasse rêverie.

Il souffrait, quelque chose broyait son cou, il respirait avec difficulté.

La réalité le frappa alors : il était en train de faire du mal à Carter.

Horrifié, il la lâcha et était sur le point de se morfondre en excuses quand il fut secoué d'une autre vision.

...

_Chercher le pouls de Carter, constater que son cœur bat toujours, laisser la peur s'envoler, prendre la militaire dans ses bras et savourer l'instant._

_..._

Il revint à nouveau à lui et tenta de s'exprimer lorsqu'il constata que la main de Sam enserrait sa gorge.

« Car-ter, je suis dé-so-lé » parvint-il à lui avouer avec difficulté, « pardonnez-moi, je ne ... sais pas … ce qui m'a pris. »

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit dangereusement.

« Notre petit jeu touche à sa fin » dit-elle alors d'un ton plus dur.

Il ne savait plus où il en était, il ne comprenait rien.

« Ne m'abandonne pas, je … t'en prie » l'implora-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'attendre sa réponse qu'un puissant coup de poing s'abattit sur sa mâchoire. Sa tête cogna contre le mur, puis il se sentit poussé dans le sens opposé.

Il partit alors à la renverse contre la porte de la douche qui s'ouvrit sous le choc, et s'écroula sur le sol en bois de la salle de bain.

La jeune femme s'approcha d'un pas décidé et s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

Il était sonné, sa tête le faisait souffrir et il avait un gout de sang dans la bouche.

« Tu es tellement stupide Jack O'neill ! » lui dit-elle tout en levant son bras droit.

Il l'observa sans comprendre. Un signal d'alarme résonna dans tout son corps et son esprit et il tenta de se débattre mais elle le maintint fermement au sol d'une main.

« Crois-tu que c'est moi qui mène le jeu ?! Qui abandonne qui dans l'histoire ?! » s'écria-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Puis, elle sembla se calmer et son ton se fit plus froid, « Il est temps que tout ceci se termine » lança-t-elle, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Attends ! » lui cria-t-il paniqué.

Il tendit, tant bien que mal, une main vers elle.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua du coin de l'œil l'immense lame. Cette lame qui se tenait en lieu et place de son bras droit, cette lame qui n'avait rien à faire là si elle avait été humaine, cette lame s'abattant sur lui, et transperçant son plexus de part en part.

* * *

><p>Il haletait, du sang commençait à s'écouler sur le sol de la salle de bain, se mêlant aux éclats de bois.<p>

Il tenta de prendre une inspiration et fixa la femme au dessus de lui.

« Tu n'es pas … elle », lui dit-il avec conviction.

« Tu as mis du temps pour t'en rendre compte », lui répondit-elle ironiquement, « Est-ce ma voix qui t'a donné la puce à l'oreille ? Mes caresses ? Ou bien la lame qui te transperce de part en part ? »

« Qui es-tu ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Enfin, c'est évident. », répondit-elle en souriant.

« Je dois retrouver Carter, que lui as-tu fait ? »

Il avait peur.

« Elle ne reviendra par Jack, c'est trop tard. »

« Non ! Je refuse ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il tenta de se redresser malgré le trou béant dans sa poitrine.

« Quoi, tu veux toujours lui prouver que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécu ? », lui dit-elle en éclatant de rire, « crois-tu que tu serais capable de la rendre heureuse ? Tu n'es rien Jack » continua-t-elle, « et à cause de ta lâcheté, tu l'as perdue. »

« Non, c'est faux ! » s'écria-t-il, « je peux encore… » il tenta de reprendre son souffle, « je dois encore… ».

Il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer, du sang obstruant peu à peu ses bronches.

La jeune femme sourit,

« Mais qu'aurais-tu fait si tu avais pu la sauver ? La forcer à passer le reste de ses jours avec toi ? Tu n'es qu'un looser Jack ! »

« Je sais » répondit-il en s'écroulant de nouveau sur le sol.

D'autres flashs l'assaillirent une fois de plus.

...

_Bip-Bip_

_« Hémorragie ! Il me faut plus de compresses ! »_

_..._

Mais la voix de cette Carter l'empêchait de se perdre entièrement dans ses hallucinations.

« Tu es un danger pour ton entourage Jack »

« Je sais », répondit-il plus faiblement alors qu'un nouveau flash l'envahissait.

...

_Bip-Bip-Bip_

_« Le rythme cardiaque est en train de monter en flèche. Détresse respiratoire ! »_

_..._

Le sol de la salle de bain commençait à se faire plus visqueux. Il tenta de bouger ses doigts, mais ils ne répondaient plus.

« Elle est bien plus heureuse sans toi », poursuivit-elle.

« Sans doute » répondit-il froidement.

...

_BipBipBip_

_« Je vous en prie, tenez le choc… »_

_..._

« Tu ne la mérite pas »

« Je sais ! » s'écria-t-il, la rage montant en lui. Il ne voulait plus l'écouter faire étalage de sa médiocrité.

...

_Biiiiiip…_

_« On le perd ! Chargez les palettes à 200 »_

_« Chargé »_

_« Dégagez »_

_..._

Il fut parcouru de soubresauts.

« Elle n'a jamais eu besoin de toi, tu n'es qu'un vieil égoïste »

« Arrête! »

...

_« Toujours rien, chargez à 300 »_

_..._

« Et toi tu veux la forcer à rester alors qu'un monde meilleur l'attend, tu me fais rire »

« Tais-toi ! »

...

_« Dégagez ! »_

_..._

« Tu n'es qu'un homme brisé défraichi par le temps»

« JE SAIS ! »

...

_« Dégagez ! »_

_..._

« Alors pourquoi as-tu besoin d'elle à ce point ?! »

« PARCE QUE JE L'AIME ! ! »

Il haleta, choqué, éreinté, dévasté, par cet échange.

Des spasmes le parcouraient de temps à autres, cette fois-ci, sa vie semblait bel et bien le quitter.

Et à cet instant, tout devint clair. Jamais son existence n'avait eu autant de sens qu'à cette seconde précise.

Soudain, il se sentait tellement bien ! Serein et heureux comme jamais.

Baignant dans le sang de sa tête et de son plexus, il souriait.

« Tu vois », entendit-il, « la réponse n'était pourtant pas si difficile à découvrir, dommage que tu aies mis autant de temps à la trouver »

Le monde autour de lui était flou, pourtant, il pu encore distinguer le visage de la jeune femme au dessus de lui.

« Sam ? »

Elle lui sourit sincèrement et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« C'est fini, tout ira bien maintenant », lui murmura-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Il lui sourit, il était heureux.

...

_Biiiiip…_

_..._

* * *

><p><em>Les reviews sont toujours appréciées :)<em>


	8. Chapitre 8

_Bonjour à tous,_

_C'est un miracle, je reprends cette histoire inachevée après d'innombrables mois._

_Mes excuses à ceux qui la suivaient, et merci pour tous les messages :)_

_Pour comprendre ce chapitre, il est préférable d'avoir lu les précédents._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Un bip… le silence.

.

Un autre bip… le silence.

.

Des voix diffuses

« …état critique, je suis désolée… »

Jack O'neill reprenait lentement conscience et distinguait les bribes d'une conversation.

« … fait appel à la technologie Tok'ra… »

Sans doute entre le docteur Fraiser et le Général Hammond.

« … sous respirateur artificiel ... »

Quelqu'un avait été grièvement blessé ? Quand ça ?

Il sentait une douleur diffuse se propager dans son crâne et tentait d'émerger de son demi-sommeil, quand tout lui revint en mémoire.

« Sam… », gémit-il alors faiblement.

Ou était-elle ? L'avait-on sauvée ? Le RépliCarter avait-il été neutralisé ?

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et il sentit le Docteur Fraiser accourir vers lui et enserrer son bras.

« Colonel O'neill calmez-vous, vous êtes à l'infirmerie du SG-C. Tout va bien, vous êtes sorti d'affaire », dit-elle d'un ton réconfortant mais ferme.

« Où… » commença-t-il tentant de se redresser sur le lit, alors que la brume entourant son esprit se dissipait peu à peu et qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

Il les referma aussitôt, la lumière était trop intense, son corps trop douloureux. Il avait l'impression que tous ses os avaient été broyés, digérés, puis recollés tant bien que mal.

Pourtant, il devait savoir. Il tenta de rouvrir ses paupières et distingua le visage flou de Janet en train de vérifier ses constantes.

« Avez-vous pu … sauver Sam ? » demanda-t-il avec difficulté.

« Oui Colonel » répondit Frasier toujours affairée à vérifier si tout allait bien, « elle gisait au sol près de vous, inconsciente et-», mais Jack l'interrompit soudain alarmé.

« Quoi ?! Non, non, non ! » s'exclama-t-il, tentant de quitter son lit, enchevêtré en fils en tous genres.

Janet ne compris pas ce revirement de situation et du faire appel à un garde pour le maintenir.

Il se débattit comme il pu compte tenu de ses blessures mais fut très rapidement maîtrisé.

« Vous avez fait erreur ! » s'exclama-t-il, tentant de repousser les militaires.

« Je vous assure que non », répondit Frasier.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est un réplicateur ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Colonel O'neill calmez-vous, vous avez subit des blessures très importantes et n'avez sans doute pas recouvré tous vos esprits »

« Je vous dis que c'est une de ces sales bestioles ! Elle a tenté de me tuer et a enlevé Sam je ne sais où ! »

« Très bien » déclara Frasier, « je vais devoir vous administrer un sédatif ».

Deux militaires empoignèrent Jack fermement.

« Non ! » hurla-t-il « Si on ne fait rien pour l'arrêter, elle va tuer Sam et infiltrer la base ! »

« Détendez-vous Colonel, tout va bien se passer » lui dit-elle en souriant.

Etaient-ils tous devenus fous ?! Ils devaient l'écouter! La Carter qu'ils pensaient avoir retrouvée près de lui n'était pas la vraie ! Elle allait tuer Sam, il devait agir !

Mais déjà le calmant se répandait dans son organisme et malgré tous ses efforts pour rester conscient, il perdit connaissance.

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle fois, il émergea d'un sommeil artificiel et entendit au loin la voix du doc.<p>

« Vous ne faites pas exception à la règle docteur Jackson, tout comme je l'ai dit au Général Hammond, il sort d'un état critique, je suis désolée mais c'est une personne à la fois.»

C'est alors qu'il sentit une pression dans sa main gauche, une sensation douce et chaude contrastant avec son corps glacé. Il tourna légèrement la tête et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Un sourire heureux quoiqu'un peu inquiet l'accueilli chaleureusement.

« J'ai pensé que me voir suffirait à calmer votre angoisse Monsieur », dit une voix féminine qu'il connaissait très bien.

Il tenta de retirer sa main et de s'éloigner, mais elle insista.

« Hey, c'est moi » dit-elle avec douceur, « et je ne suis ni un réplicateur, ni un double robotique, ni même possédée par un goau'ld », termina-t-elle avec humour.

Les restes de narcotiques embrumaient encore légèrement ses sens, mais Jack reprenait vite ses esprits.

Un air incrédule apparu sur son visage, et il se décala légèrement à nouveau vers la militaire.

« Sam … c'est bien toi ? », dit-il alors.  
>Son regard était perdu, il n'arrivait pas à remettre en ordre le décours des événements.<p>

Sam quant à elle sembla soudain très gênée.

« Ahem, heu … oui c'est moi, Monsieur », répondit-elle mal à l'aise. Puis elle se ressaisit et sur un ton plus jovial continua.  
>« Je suis très heureuse que vous alliez bien, il parait- », elle interrompit sa phrase.<p>

Jack avait posé la paume de sa main droite au dessus de sa poitrine, près de son cœur.

Elle était à présent très mal à l'aise, prise de cours par ce geste pour le moins surprenant.

« Heu… Monsieur est-ce que- » mais elle fût une nouvelle fois interrompue.

« Shhhh », lui intima-t-il. « J'ai juste besoin de sentir ton cœur battre »

Sam jetait des regards anxieux à droite et à gauche, ne sachant comment réagir.

Personne d'autre n'était présent dans la petite chambre individuelle, mais ce n'était tout de même pas une raison pour approfondir l'intimité du moment.

Pourtant le militaire qui lui faisait face, habituellement si peu démonstratif, semblait avoir un besoin vital d'être réconforté.

Elle souffla légèrement et posa une main sur la sienne. Après tout, il avait vécu une épreuve traumatisante et son instinct lui dictait qu'elle devait le réconforter.

« Je suis là Monsieur, c'est bien moi. » Répéta-t-elle afin de le rassurer.

« Nous avons vécu une épreuve difficile, mais nous l'avons surmontée, comme d'habitude », ajouta-t-elle en souriant afin d'apporter un brin de légèreté à la situation.

Mais il se contenta d'observer ses traits.

« Jacob a vraiment fait des miracles avec la technologie Tock'ra, on dirait qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé », lui dit-il contemplant son visage.

Il déplaça lentement sa main vers la joue de la militaire.

Sam essaya de respirer correctement. Cette proximité faisait remonter à la surface des sentiments qu'elle enfouissait tous les jours un peu plus.

Zut ! Elle pensait vraiment être arrivée à passer à autre chose, et voilà qu'il se comportait comme s'il avait besoin d'elle.

Elle devait faire bonne figure et ne pas se laisser atteindre par ses émotions.

« Ho vous savez », commença-t-elle, toujours gênée par cette tendresse inhabituelle, « ce n'était pas aussi grave que ça ne paraissait. Pour tout vous dire… » Elle fit une pause.

Devait-elle lui dire ? Après tout, elle pouvait continuer de feindre l'indifférence, comme tous les jours depuis des années.

Mais l'honnêteté était primordiale dans une équipe, et il semblait si vulnérable.

Et elle avait eu si peur ! Elle avait bien failli le perdre cette fois-ci.

Alors, lentement, elle se laissa atteindre par l'émotion et l'intimité du moment.

Ses yeux commencèrent à picoter et elle ferma ses paupières.

« Pour tout vous dire j'ai eu très peur pour vous », termina-t-elle en reposant une main sur celle de Jack qui caressait son visage.

Il sourit légèrement.

« C'est vrai que je l'ai échappé belle. Ceci dit, on ne m'a toujours pas dit si on avait retrouvé le réplicateur responsable de tout cela.

Sam rouvrit les yeux, soudain inquiète.

« Pardon ? »

Elle lâcha sa main et se rapprocha de lui pour fixer son regard.

« Monsieur, il n'a jamais été question de réplicateurs », lui dit-elle lentement afin qu'il enregistre enfin cette information.

Elle chercha dans son regard un signe de compréhension, mais il souffla et sa mâchoire se crispa.

Il n'était pas fou nom d'un chien ! Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé et de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il s'emporta.

« Ecoute Sam ! Je pense que je sais encore faire la différence entre toi nue dans ma salle de bain, et une autre te ressemblant trait pour trait mais me plantant une lame à travers le corps ! »

« Pardon ?! » s'exclama-t-elle à nouveau bien plus surprise. Si c'était une blague salace, elle était de très mauvais gout.

Elle se leva prestement.

« Monsieur, je crois que nous avons minimisé votre traumatisme crânien je vais appeler le docteur Frasier. »

Elle s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers le téléphone mural, toujours abasourdie.

« Non attend ! », s'exclama-t-il en se redressant sur son lit.  
>« Je me souviens parfaitement de toi. Tu es venue me voir à mon chalet et- »<p>

Mais ce fût à son tour d'être interrompu par Sam, à présent visiblement irritée.

« Ecoutez, Monsieur, il n'y a jamais eu de réplicateur et encore moins de moi dans votre salle de bain tel que vous le dérivez ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

« Nous avons été pris dans une embuscade, c'est tout. » poursuivit-elle.

« Cela nous était déjà arrivé, on était rodé. Sauf que cette fois-ci ça ne s'est pas bien passé, cette fois-ci il y a eu cette foutu bombe, cette fois-ci vous avez failli y rester ! » s'emporta-t-elle.

Elle s'appuya dos au mur et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer.

Jack O'neill ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle racontait, c'est elle qui avait été blessée ! Elle avait frôlé la mort sur ce champ de bataille, il était juste à côté d'elle quand ça s'est passé.

Il tenta de reconstituer les derniers événements, elle devait se tromper. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra.

C'est alors qu'une vague de souvenirs déferla dans son esprit :

La course pour se mettre à couvert, l'explosion, la vue du corps de Carter gisant prés de lui …

La douleur insupportable dans son plexus, le chatouillement du sang coulant sur sa tempe, la vue de son estomac transpercé de part en part.

Non, ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça, c'était elle qui avait été blessée !

Il rouvrit les yeux haletant, le regard perdu.

« Je ne comprends plus rien » gémit-il alors.

Au même instant, Sam vit entrer Janet, suivie de Daniel et de Teal'c mais elle leur fit signe de ne pas intervenir.

Lentement, elle se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de Jack et s'assit près de lui.

« Monsieur, vous allez m'écouter très attentivement. », dit-elle calmement en fixant son regard.

Il acquiesça lentement, et elle poursuivit alors.

« Vous avez été grièvement blessé lors de notre dernière mission avec SG7. Nous étions sous le feu de l'ennemi, cependant vous étiez isolé et en danger. Je suis venue vous chercher afin que vous me suiviez vers un endroit plus sûr. »

Elle fit une pause et sonda son regard afin de s'assurer qu'il comprenait bien ce qu'elle racontait. Aucune émotion ne semblait émaner du regard de Jack.

Elle continua.

« Une bombe a explosé lors de notre course. Cela nous a propulsés sur quelques mètres. Nous n'aurions pas du être blessé, moi-même je ne souffre que de quelques contusions mais … »

Sa voix s'éraya, la vision qu'elle avait eu la hanterait pour le restant de ses jours. Cependant, elle poursuivit.

« Vous avez atterri sur une tige de métal brisée, plantée dans le sol et très acérée. Elle vous a presque transpercée de part en part au niveau du plexus. Tout s'est passé si vite ! » Elle semblait encore horrifiée par la scène dont elle avait été témoin.

« J'ai perdu connaissance quelques secondes plus tard. », finit-elle tâchant de contenir ses émotions.

Jack la regarda d'un air absent. Avait-il bien compris tout ce qu'elle avait dit ?

Les images se bousculaient dans sa tête et il n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre elles.

Janet s'approcha alors de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Colonel, l'équipe médicale vous a ramené ici avec un trou très profond au niveau de l'estomac malgré votre gilet pare-balle, ainsi qu'un sérieux traumatisme crânien. L'opération pour tout retirer et réparer les nombreux dégâts occasionnés a duré plus de 5 heures et vous avez fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques et respiratoires. »

Il commençait à assimiler lentement tout ce qu'on venait de lui apprendre.

« Enfin, », poursuivit-elle, « vous êtes resté plongé dans le coma pendant près de 3 semaines. »

Le regard du militaire se fit lointain.

« Tout est si… confus. » commença-t-il perdu.  
>« J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu une toute autre vie, alors que d'après vos dires, j'étais juste là, entre la vie et la mort ».<p>

La curiosité de Daniel fut alors piquée.

« Vous savez Jack, il peut arriver que des personnes souffrant d'un traumatisme crânien aient des hallucinations. De quoi avez-vous rêvé ? »

Jack se concentra sur un point invisible et tenta de retrouver ses souvenirs.

Un sentiment de mal-être commençait à s'immiscer en lui, son esprit le trahissait.

Il se souvenait du sang, mais en même temps de Sam.

La salle d'opération flottant sur le lac. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu 2 vies incompatibles.

Du sang encore

Non, le défibrilateur, dans son chalet.

Non, plutôt le réplicarteur, dans la salle d'opération.

Ou bien les chirurgiens en train de pêcher à la ligne ?

Tous là, en même temps. C'était impossible, il allait finir schizophrène !

« Tout se mélange, je n'en peux plus ! » gémit-il alors, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Janet se rapprocha de lui, et posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

Elle allait parler mais Teal'c prit alors la parole.

« O'neill, je peux vous aider ».

Tous se retournèrent vers le Jaffa, curieux.

« Ce que vous décrivez est connu des guerriers Jaffa. Votre esprit a crée une réalité différente pour se protéger et lorsque vous vous êtes réveillé, les souvenirs réels et ceux factices se sont mélangés. Si on ne vous soigne pas, vous risquez de perdre la raison. »

« Comment pouvez-vous m'aider ?» demanda faiblement Jack.

« Je peux vous faire revivre vos souvenirs lors d'une séance particulière de kelno'reem »

« De l'hypnose ? » demanda alors Sam.

Le jaffa acquiesça.

« L'hypnose régressive peut être dangereuse si elle n'est pas bien maîtrisée Teal'c » intervint Janet.

« Je maîtrise parfaitement cet art docteur Fraiser », répondit calmement le guerrier.

« Je ne doute pas de vos compétences Teal'c, toutefois, et si le colonel est d'accord pour tenter l'expérience, je souhaite être présente, assistée d'au moins 2 militaires dans le cas où cela se passerait mal. »

Le Jaffa inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment, et Jack acquiesça.

Il ne savait pas si ce qu'on lui racontait était vrai.

Il ne savait pas s'il était encore en train d'halluciner ou bien si c'était un jeu malsain du répliCarter.

Peut-être était-il encore en train d'agoniser sur le parquet de sa salle de bain alors que Sam était entre la vie et la mort, prisonnière des réplicateurs.

Mais il devait essayer, c'était sa seule alternative avant de sombrer définitivement dans la folie.

* * *

><p><em>Les reviews sont toujours appréciées :)<em>


	9. Chapitre 9

_Voici enfin le chapitre final de cette histoire !_

* * *

><p>La pièce dégageait une atmosphère sereine et spirituelle, la lumière frémissante des bougies se mêlant aux effluves d'encens propices à la relaxation.<p>

Assis en tailleur à même le sol, Teal'c, imposant et bienveillant, faisait face à Jack.

« Votre esprit s'est scindé en deux, O'neill. Afin de déterminer l'imaginaire de la réalité, je vais faire appel à chaque réalité, l'une après l'autre. Vous comprendrez ainsi ce qui se passait réellement lorsque vous rêviez, et serez ainsi capable de compartimenter ces souvenirs. A la fin de cette séance, vous aurez simplement l'impression de vous réveiller d'un rêve, et celui-ci ne se mélangera plus à votre réalité. »

Jack hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Teal'c entama donc sa séance.

«Nous allons retourner sur le champs de bataille. Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ? »

Jack fouilla un instant dans son esprit.

« Je me souviens de l'explosion » commença-t-il lentement.  
>« Je revois Carter inerte près de moi. J'essaie de la toucher, mais quelque chose m'en empêche.»<p>

« Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? »

Le regard de Jack se perdit peu à peu dans le vide.

« Je me sens faible. J'essaie d'avancer mais quelque chose me retient. J'ai mal à l'estomac, je regarde… Il y a cette lame plantée là. Ma vue se brouille, je sens la panique monter en moi, et le sang sur ma tempe ! »

Teal'c intervint calmement.

« Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. Tout ceci n'est que souvenirs, détendez-vous. Que s'est-il passé ensuite, après le combat ? »

Jack déglutit et grimaça.

« Je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie, et le doc m'a annoncé que Carter était entre la vie et la mort… »

« Ca ne s'est pas passé comme cela O'neill. Ce souvenir là fait partie de votre hallucination. Vous allez donc vous concentrer sur vos sensations pour essayer de saisir des bribes de souvenirs de la réalité à ce moment là »

Jack acquiesça en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, et réfléchit quelques secondes. Finalement, il reprit la parole.

« Je crois que … je suis allongé, je ne sais pas où. J'entends des gens s'affairer autour de moi. J'entends le doc dire que mon état est critique. »

« Et à quoi ressemble votre hallucination au même instant ? »

« Je crois qu'en même temps, je rêve que je me réveille. On me dit que Carter est entre la vie est la mort, alors j'accours la voir en salle de soins intensifs. Je la touche et là il y a cette lumière blanche ! »

Tous ces souvenirs intriqués les uns dans les autres commençaient lentement à se démêler, mais cela demandait beaucoup d'effort à Jack.

De sa voix calme et puissante, Teal'c parla à son tour.

« Calmement, essayez maintenant de ressentir ce qui s'est vraiment passé, concentrez-vous sur vos sens. Que se passe-t-il _réellement_ pendant que vous hallucinez ? »

O'neill se frotta le visage d'une main et se concentra.

« On me transporte quelque part, on me fait bouger, comme si on me mettait sur un autre lit. Il y a toujours cette douleur dans mon plexus, elle me lacère… Puis, le brouhaha disparaît un peu. Je sens… comme des vagues de chaleur qui se propagent le long de mon corps. Je crois que ça me fait du bien. »

« Samantha Carter a passé des heures à appliquer les bienfaits du bracelet de guérison sur vous O'neill, c'est sûrement cela que vous ressentez. A présent, retournez dans votre rêve. Que se passe-t-il après cette lumière blanche ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, semblant revivre un souvenir désagréable.

« J'ai l'impression de revivre l'ascension de Daniel après qu'il ait été irradié, sauf que c'est Carter qui m'apparaît. Elle a l'air … d'un ange. Elle veut que je la débranche pour effectuer l'ascension, mais je refuse. »

« Pourquoi refusez-vous ? »

A moitié plongé dans ses souvenirs, Jack pris un air perplexe.

« Je… c'est étrange, elle n'a eu de cesse de me poser la même question. Je ne suis pas sur. Je crois que je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle abandonne si vite. Elle doit se battre, et je vais l'obliger à se battre. Elle m'est apparue à moi, la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue et c'est moi seul qui en décide.»

« Pourtant, c'est vous qui êtes en réalité entre la vie et la mort O'neill. Et vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous seul pouvez décider : survivre ou bien mourir. Que cela signifie-t-il pour vous ?»

Toujours partiellement éveillé, Jack pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

« Je ne sais pas »

Teal'c lui répondit d'un air bienveillant.

«Cela ne fait rien O'neill. Continuons plus loin, de quoi vous souvenez-vous ? »

Le regard de Jack se fit à nouveau lointain, totalement plongé dans ses souvenirs.

« Je suis dans mes appartements, détendu. Carter m'apparaît. Elle semble bien plus déterminée à me convaincre de la laisser mourir. Elle tente de me … séduire pour arriver à ses fins. Sa peau est douce, et sa voix si apaisante… Elle me supplie, et moi, alors si réticent au départ, je commence à me laisser convaincre de l'aider à mourir. »

« Tout ceci n'était qu'hallucination O'neill. Tentez à présent de ressentir ce qui se passait réellement pendant ce temps. »

Le regard de Jack changea légèrement, comme pour saisir une bribe d'un autre souvenir.

« En réalité, je crois que pendant cette hallucination les médecins s'affairent autour de moi… Leur voix trahit leur inquiétude. Je me sens lâcher prise, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Mais … cela contraste tellement avec mon rêve où Carter pose ses lèvres sur ma peau, et me supplie d'abandonner la partie, de la laisser mourir ! A ce moment là elle a presque réussi à me convaincre. Et dans la réalité, au même instant je crois que je sens la vie me quitter… Je fais un arrêt cardiaque. Les médecins me font un massage cardiaque, mais je ne reviens pas. »

Il fit une pause, circonspect.

« C'est étrange, on dirait que dès que mon esprit accepte l'idée de la mort de Carter, je me rapproche _moi-même_ de la mort dans la réalité. Comme si … accepter sa mort dans mon rêve induisait _ma_ propre mort dans la réalité… »

Teal'c le laissa parler sans l'interrompre, Jack semblait analyser et interpréter par lui-même le sens de ses hallucinations.

« … Mais dans mon rêve, je commence à ressentir de la douleur, je crois qu'au même moment dans la réalité je reçois des électrochocs pour faire repartir mon cœur. Et soudain, cette douleur intense, tellement intense ! Elle me fait recouvrer mes sens et je me rends compte alors que cette Carter de mon hallucination a essayé de me manipuler. Je la repousse avec force et deviens fou de rage du fait qu'elle ait failli me convaincre de la laisser mourir. Je lui dis que jamais je n'abandonnerai. Dans mon rêve, je suis arrivé à me battre contre sa mort, et … je crois qu'au même instant dans la réalité, mon cœur repart. »

Teal'c l'observa intensément.

« Comment interprétez-vous tout ceci O'neill ? »

Jack grimaça.

« Je ne sais pas trop… C'est comme si, sans le savoir, décider de se battre pour elle signifiait en réalité de me battre pour ma propre survie…Et ce combat s'est présenté encore et encore ! »

« Comment cela ? »

« Il s'est passé exactement la même chose quand j'ai décidé de l'euthanasier mais y ai renoncé au dernier moment ! Puis au chalet… »

Son regard se perdit à nouveau dans le vide.

« Elle décide d'aller nager dans le lac, mais … ça me terrorise ! Alors je me jette à l'eau et je la rejoins. Ses vêtements son trempés, elle me sourit, elle est belle… Je ne veux pas la perdre ! Je crois que … je la désire. C'est étrange, je sais que ce désir n'est pas autorisé et pourtant c'est ce que je ressens... Je l'embrasse. Je me sens serein. Je la veux toute entière, et alors qu'un instinct bestial s'empare de moi je ressens une nouvelle fois cette douleur au plexus. Il est en sang. Son regard est froid comme la glace et moi, je suis frigorifié. Je titube, je … j'ai du mal à respirer ! Je tombe tête la première dans l'eau et n'ai même plus la force de me débattre ! »

Le rythme cardiaque de Jack s'accéléra dangereusement et Teal'c du intervenir.

« Calmez-vous O'neill, ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Que s'est-il passé en réalité ? Vous devez vous souvenir pour scinder vous souvenirs. »

Jack tenta de se calmer et inspira difficilement.

« Les médecins semblent rassurés, je suis stabilisé. Mais rapidement, les machines se mettent à biper de façon stridente. Nouvel arrêt cardiaque et … cette fois-ci pour la première fois, arrêt respiratoire… Je ne sais pas comment j'ai encore survécu.  
>Ensuite, je me suis comme réveillé sous la douche, je crois que ça a été ma dernière hallucination… Je revois Carter, elle s'énerve, elle me frappe et … sa lame perfore mon plexus. Au même instant dans la réalité les médecins décident de me retirer la tige de métal plantée en moi. C'est une boucherie ! »<p>

Jack commença à transpirer et à s'agiter.

« Carter elle … elle va mourir je le sais. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça, je panique ! Mais j'ai des flashs de la réalité, _je _suis en train de mourir ! »

Et la révélation frappa Jack.

« On dirait que mon esprit a matérialisé mon désir de survie en Carter pour que … pour que j'ai un véritable désir de me battre ! Je crois que jamais je ne me serais battu autant pour ma propre survie, mais pour elle j'irais jusqu'au bout.  
>Mais … elle n'a de cesse de me demander ''pourquoi, pourquoi veux-tu à ce point me voir vivre?''. En fait c'est ça le cœur du problème et je ne sais pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que… »<p>

Sous la puissance du souvenir, les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent et la stupeur de la réalisation s'empara de lui alors que le souvenir l'envahit. « _Parce que je l'aime !_ »

Il se redressa alors vivement.

« Je dois aller la voir ! »

Teal'c se redressa à son tour et saisit son bras.

«O'neill ! Vous semblez avoir compris quelque chose de capital sur vous-même, mais êtes-vous absolument sur que vous êtes arrivé à scinder vos souvenirs en deux entités bien distinctes ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous devez rester. »

Jack se retourna vers Teal'c

« Ne vous en faites pas, tout est clair dans ma tête à présent. Merci mon ami ! »

Et il se précipita hors de la pièce.

* * *

><p>« C'est vous ! »<p>

Jack accouru dans le laboratoire de Sam.

Levant la tête de son réacteur, Sam le regarda s'approcher à grand pas vers elle.

« Pardon ?»

Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

« C'est vous Carter, c'est grâce à vous que je m'en suis sorti ! »

Surprise par son geste, elle sursauta tout d'abord puis ne bougea plus. Perplexe, elle tenta de sonder son regard.

« Mon colonel, êtes-vous sûr que tout va bien ? »

«Ho ça oui ! J'ai enfin compris pourquoi vous n'aviez de cesse de m'apparaître dans mon hallucination ! En fait … »

Et il entama un monologue passionné.  
>Ne sachant que faire ni que penser, elle le regarda partir dans ses grandes explications.<p>

« … et tout cela parce qu'une partie de moi, la partie suicidaire et déprimée ne voulait pas survivre, et n'avait de cesse de me convaincre de laisser la mort venir. Mais au fond, une autre partie ne souhaitait pas mourir. C'est pour cela que mon hallucination m'a fait croire que je devais _vous _sauver, et non moi…»

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son discours mais celui-ci était relativement haché, et elle était fatiguée. Toutefois, elle n'osa pas l'interrompre.

« … jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de me battre pour ma propre existence. Mais pour vous … Cela ne pouvait fonctionner qu'avec vous ! Et je n'ai compris cela que presque trop tard. »

Cette dernière phrase fit sortir Sam de sa rêverie.

« Hum, quoi ? »

« … Je me demandais pourquoi ça ne marchait pas, ce qui clochait et puis quand j'ai cru vous perdre pour de bon, j'ai compris !»

Sam fronça les sourcils, cette conversation semblait prendre un tournant personnel, et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.  
>Elle tenta de l'interrompre mais il était bien trop pris dans son discours.<p>

« … ce qui me raccroche véritablement à cette vie, c'est vous ! »

Là il déraillait, Sam ne voulait vraiment pas entendre cela.  
>Elle tenta alors de s'écarter et s'adressa à lui froidement.<p>

« Mon colonel, arrêtez. »

Mais il poursuivit son discours.

« Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié. Mes … mes sentiments- »

Elle le coupa.

« Monsieur, vous n'êtes plus vous-même, je … je vous demande d'arrêter ! »

Elle s'extirpa difficilement de ses mains et recula de quelques pas, mais il se plaça de nouveau face à elle.

« Mes sentiments pour vous sont intacts ! Je tiens à vous bien plus que je ne suis censé le faire, cela n'a jamais chang-»

« J'ai dit stop ! »

« Je vous en prie écoutez-moi. »

« C'est trop tard ! » s'écria-telle alors.

Elle lui lança un regard haineux alors que ses yeux se faisaient humides malgré elle. Elle inspira difficilement.

« Je … je vous ai attendu ! J'ai espéré, je vous ai laissé le temps, mais vous n'avez _rien _fait ! Alors quoi ? Je suis censée me raccrocher à une minuscule phrase prononcée dans un contexte particulier et dont nous n'avons plus jamais parlé par la suite ? Non. Je suis peut-être militaire, mais je suis aussi une femme. J'ai… j'ai envie de construire une famille, j'ai envie d'un homme qui sera toujours là pour moi. Je ne peux plus me contenter d'un stupide fantasme inaccessible ! Alors s'il vous plait, sortez d'ici et reprenons nos vies comme nous les avons laissées, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire ! »

Essoufflée par son énervement soudain et sa tirade enflammée, elle se retourna et tenta de calmer sa respiration.

Un voile de douleur passa sur le visage Jack.  
>Ces mots, ô combien justes, l'avaient blessé. Il avait été emporté par son nouvel espoir et avait accouru vers Sam sans penser aux conséquences.<br>Evidement qu'elle avait cessé d'attendre ! Quel idiot il était d'avoir espéré.

Abasourdi, il baissa les yeux.

« Je… je comprends. Je suis désolé Carter, je ne vous importunerai plus.»

Puis il lui tourna le dos et marcha vers la sortie.

Du coin de l'œil, elle le regarda disparaître et souffla enfin, tentant en vain de retenir ses larmes.

Elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle était enfin arrivée à l'oublier, elle ne pouvait pas retomber dans ses vieux travers.

Elle se concentra sur sa respiration et ferma les yeux.

Oui, tout cela allait passer, il suffisait qu'elle se laisse le temps...

« En fait non ! »

Une voix forte et masculine la fit sursauter et elle releva vivement la tête.

Jack passa une nouvelle fois la porte de son laboratoire et se dirigea vers elle d'un air décidé.

Il se planta devant son bureau et la désigna.

« J'étais en train de mourir, et la seule chose qui m'a raccroché à la vie, c'est _vous _! »

Elle l'observa en silence, mordillant anxieusement l'un de ses ongles.

« Mon esprit a matérialisé ma survie en vous car vous êtes la seule personne dans ce foutu univers pour qui je me battrais corps et âme ! Alors oui, j'ai été un lâche, oui j'ai préféré fuir parce que c'était plus facile, mais je ne veux plus fuir maintenant. Je refuse de vous perdre ! Alors je vous en supplie, juste, donnez-moi une chance. »

Se passant une main sur le visage puis regardant en l'air comme pour chercher une réponse invisible, Sam ferma les yeux et souffla.

Puis elle secoua la tête sans rien dire...

Les secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne parle enfin.

« Je vous déteste vous le savez ? »

Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

« J'étais enfin, _enfin, _arrivée à passer à autre chose, et il a fallu que vous vous retrouviez entre la vie et la mort. J'ai passé des nuits blanches, terrifiée à l'idée de vous perdre. Et là vous venez m'asséner le coup de grâce en exprimant vos sentiments ? Je ne sais pas si je peux supporter ce surplus d'émotions. En quelques mois, vous venez chambouler toute ma vie !»

Elle fit une pause et regarda ailleurs.

« Je voudrais que tout soit plus simple... »

« Alors dites oui. » répondit Jack.

Elle gloussa et le regarda tristement.

« Ce n'était pas possible il y a quelques années, ça ne l'est pas plus aujourd'hui… »

Il n'était pas de cet avis.

« A l'époque, aucun de nous n'était prêt pour cela. Aujourd'hui, j'ai d'autres priorités »

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Il plaça alors nonchalamment ses mains dans ses poches et inspira profondément avant de poursuivre.

« J'en ai assez de parcourir l'univers si c'est pour retrouver une maison sombre et froide à mon retour. J'en ai assez de refouler mes sentiments à cause des réglementations d'un simple métier. J'ai envie d'avoir une vraie vie, et je veux que vous en fassiez partie. »

Il fit une pause et la regarda.

« Je vais démissionner. »

Choquée par cette décision soudaine, elle s'écria,

« Quoi ? Non ! »

Mais il répondit calmement.

« C'est la seule solution et cela me convient parfaitement. Mon corps aura du mal à supporter une nouvelle expérience de ce genre de toute façon. Et puis, la retraite peut avoir ses avantages si elle permet de régler notre ''petit problème de législation''. »

Elle le regarda, ne sachant que penser. Sentant ses jambes trembler, elle prit appui contre le mur et respira calmement.

Lentement, Jack s'approcha d'elle.

« Qu'en dites-vous ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

« Vous êtes fou. » Lui répondit-elle.

Il continua de la fixer, attendant anxieusement sa réponse.

Elle le regarda et sourit légèrement.

« J'en dis que je suis terrifiée … »

Il retint son souffle, il ne saurait comment faire face à son refus.

« … mais parfois il faut savoir se montrer courageux. » finit-elle.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'elle venait de dire. Est-ce que ça signifiait…?

Il lui sourit alors pleinement comprenant enfin le sens de sa réponse.  
>Il allait la prendre dans ses bras mais elle lança un rapide coup d'œil gêné à la caméra de surveillance.<p>

Comprenant, il retint son geste et se contenta de la regarder, heureux.

« On peut peut-être commencer en douceur, comme des gens normaux. » suggéra-t-elle timidement.

« Que proposez-vous ? »

Elle tenta de reprendre confiance en elle et se redressa un peu.

« O'malley, 20h ? »

Jack haussa un sourcil.

« Ca me va », répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Il se pencha alors prestement vers elle et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

Après tout, au diable les caméras !

Puis il recula et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Abasourdie, Sam mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, puis elle l'interpella juste avant qu'il ne sorte.

« Au fait ! »

Il se retourna, son air espiègle ne semblant plus vouloir le quitter.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prouve que ce que vous vivez actuellement est bel et bien la réalité ? »

Il la regarda un instant surpris par sa question, puis répondit avec un grand sourire.

« Rien du tout. Mais je veux bien passer ma vie à halluciner si c'est avec vous. »

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant dans son laboratoire une Samantha Carter ne pouvant plus se concentrer sur le moindre de ses travaux.

Sifflotant dans les couloirs, il se dirigea avec entrain vers ses appartements.

Ce soir, il avait un rendez-vous important et pour rien au monde, même pas une attaque des réplicateurs, il ne le louperait.

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, j'ai ENFIN fini cette histoire !<br>_  
><em>Si elle vous a plu, n'hésitez pas et écrivez une <strong>review<strong>, même une toute petite :)_

_Si vous n'avez pas aimé ou si vous vous attendiez à autre chose, si vous aviez d'autres théories sur ce qui se passait avec Jack, faites-nous **partager** votre point de vue !_

_**Merci** encore à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie durant ces nombreux mois et qui m'ont encouragée !_


End file.
